


Black is the Night

by Notatracer



Series: Crimson Arias [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: Blood spilling onto white linen. Fingers grasping. Tongues twining. Sinful. Delicious. Black is the night and the colour of my heart.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Crimson Arias [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762087
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	Black is the Night

What the fuck happened last night?

Peter groaned, rubbing at the bleary eyes trying their damnedest to open. A mixture of hangover and ... something else caused his brain to throb, his stomach to do a slight flip-flop. He licked absently at his lips and inexplicably felt a little better.

One brave eye finally managed to wrench itself open only to be met with the sight of scratches running down his forearm, crusted over with dried blood. 

His heart pounded as both eyes flew open, taking in the sight of his naked body peppered with finger-shaped bruises, smeared blood, dried semen, and something that looked suspiciously like hickeys. He shifted slightly, wincing at the sharp pain radiating up from his nether regions. Bits of the night flooded back in flashes of dark hair, pale skin and pleasures like he'd never experienced before.

Oh.

Running a hand through his already mussed hair, he glanced over at the corpse that was currently occupying the other side of his bed. Wait, not corpse - Vampire. It was so still and cold he didn't even realize it - _He_ was there.

~*~

Peter woke with a start. Someone, something was on top of him, pressing him into the bed. He knew what it must be, but had no idea how it possibly could have gotten into his penthouse. The lights of the Vegas strip, seeping in from the edges of his blackout curtains, illuminated the vampire's impossibly white skin. Its long, black hair spilled down across its shoulders - difficult to see once it mingled with the vampire's equally dark clothing. 

It wasn't doing anything except pinning him to the bed, staring intently with unnerving, unblinking red eyes. It - _he_ seemed to be gazing into his very soul. 

Peter couldn't help but notice that the creature had a partial erection pressing against him. He swallowed, heart feeling as though it were going to thump out of his chest

He struggled against the vampire's hold, stronger than he'd ever felt before.

"Get the fuck off me!"

He managed to thrust his hips upward, causing the vampire to gasp and loosen his hold but not entirely let go. Peter growled. 

"So much spirit in you, mortal. Don't be frightened. I only wanted to get a closer look. I did not mean to wake you, I simply forgot my own strength." 

"You got your bloody look now get off me."

The vampire smirked slightly, but kept his position. 

"I saw you dispatch those lowly excuses for vampires earlier. You saved me the unsavory task of rending their heads from their bodies. Your bravery, and your face, intrigued me."

He ran the backs of his icy fingers down Peter's cheek. 

Peter shivered. 

"Wasn't bravery. More like drunken disregard for my own life."

The vampire hummed.

"If you're no longer interested in life, I could remedy that for you. But it would be such a waste."

"I ... I didn't say I wanted you to kill me."

Peter squirmed uncomfortably as the vampire leaned in closer, breathing in deeply.

"Did you just smell me?"

The vampire's eyes slipped closed, nuzzling his nose just under Peter's jaw. 

"You're such a temptation, mortal. Forbidden fruit to my kind. Your flesh is so deliciously warm."

As ice-cold lips pressed kisses to his neck, Peter realized he was no longer being held down ... probably hadn't been for several minutes. Now was his chance, and yet-

Peter cursed himself for being distracted by all consuming lust. Everything about this situation was so very wrong. Maybe that was part of the appeal. God, he really needed to get himself sorted out if he survived the night. No sooner than he'd had that thought, the vampire's mouth latched onto his jugular, sucking hard. Lust was instantly replaced by panic, hands pushing insistently at the vampire's shoulders.

"No! No, no, no ... please, don't."

The vampire detached his mouth with a wet pop, returning his calm gaze to Peter's wild eyes. 

"I would never take you by force ... in any capacity. I'll bite you the moment you beg me to, but not before. I desire your desire."

Peter grunted as the vampire rolled his hips, grinding them together all too briefly. Cold lips pressed against his warm mouth. This must be what kissing the dead is like. This _is_ what kissing the dead is like. The undead. Why did this feel so good? Peter didn't have time to contemplate what was wrong with him for enjoying this ... this slight step above necrophilia ... before the vampire broke the kiss to bite into his own bottom lip.

Blood running down his chin, the vampire kissed Peter hungrily, sliding his tongue into the eager mouth. The vampire tasted of copper and something off that Peter didn't want to think too much about. As the venom entered him, his skin tingled. It reminded him of that ill-fated night he'd tried ecstasy, but this was so much more powerful. His head swam, finding it hard to focus his thoughts on anything except the sense of touch. He clutched at the vampire, urging the kiss to deepen.

The vampire withdrew, whispering, "Only a taste."

Peter whined, lifting forward in a failed attempt at capturing the vampire's lips again. 

Soon, frigid hands were sliding Peter's t-shirt up, exposing his stomach. When the vampire's blood-slicked lips descended upon his belly, Peter's head lulled to the side, overcome by the hypersensitivity. He was momentarily lost in the fogginess that had overtaken his brain until he felt a chilly breeze - the vampire's breath ghosting over the front of his boxers. 

Peter's hand immediately went to the vampire's head, gently but firmly attempting to push him away.

"Stop. Stop for a sec."

"Is something the matter?"

Peter let out a loud sigh.

"What's your name? Mine's Peter."

The vampire gave a quizzical look.

"Aro."

Peter blushed. 

"I, um, I didn't want to fuck someone and not know their name."

The vampire - _Aro_ laughed. A completely unnatural sounding laugh, but one that seemed genuinely amused all the same.

Peter gently petted at his soft, jet black hair while Aro considered him.

"You are so unlike anyone I have ever met, mortal or otherwise. _Affascinante_."

"I sure as fuck've never come across a vampire like you." 

"I should hope not."

Peter's hand slipped down to Aro's face. The vampire rubbed his cheek against the warmth before turning his head, briefly capturing Peter's thumb in his mouth.

In the next moment, Peter was sitting up, pulling his own t-shirt off over his head, revealing the crucifix he forgot he was still wearing from his earlier adventures. Aro let out a snort before flicking the cross with his finger. Peter's fingers dug themselves into dark hair as Aro leaned in to kiss his chest. 

When he was unable to resist any longer, Peter began to fumble with the buttons on the vampire's shirt.

"Allow me."

Faster than any human, Aro divested them both of their remaining clothes in the blink of an eye. They stared at each other's exposed bodies.

Peter ran his hands down Aro's chest, remarking at the sharp contrast between the black of his own nail polish and the almost colorless skin of the vampire. 

Despite himself, Peter whispered, "You're beautiful."

"As are you ... for a mortal."

Knocking aside several tissues and a few other assorted items, Peter found his rather sorry looking tube of Astroglide on the bedside table. Their fingers lingered longer than necessary as the tube was passed. 

As he settled back onto the bed, Peter's head was still swimming. His entire body was so very sensitive from the small taste of the vampire's venom that he was bordering on a pleasure overload from even the smallest touch. Peter's eyes again locked with Aro's otherworldly gaze. For his part, Aro was slicking himself up, obscene sounds filling the room every time his hand pumped. His unoccupied hand rubbed and grasped at Peter's thigh. 

"Are you ready, Peter?"

"Aren't you going to ..."

Peter made an awkward motion with his fingers than would've been incomprehensible under any other circumstance. A dangerous look flashed across Aro's face. 

"No, I don't think so."

Peter yelped and scrambled at the mattress as Aro breached his entrance. He paused while Peter, chest heaving, adjusted to the feeling. It was fire and ice, pleasure and pain, wonderful and torment simultaneously. Peter gasped, his toes curling, suddenly aware he might come from only this. Aro's fingers dug into Peter's hips hard enough to bruise.

"You seemed to have forgotten that I am a soulless monster."

Aro finished pushing in until he was completely sheathed. 

Peter shouted "Fuck!" while Aro let out a loud moan. 

"I haven't felt heat like this in millennia."

As Aro thrust hard into his willing body, Peter was only vaguely aware that fingernails were scraping down his forearm. The next thing he knew, his arm was being held up as Aro, eyes closed, licked reverently at the blood running from the wounds. 

Peter began to fist his own cock, watching the look of sheer pleasure on Aro's face as his tongue worked on the injured flesh. They both let noises escape their lips as Aro twitched inside of Peter. He was so close. _They_ were so close. 

With what seemed like reluctance, Aro let Peter's arm drop back to the bed. He then wrapped both of his hands around Peter's pumping fist. 

Peter was far too blissed out to even begin to comprehend the strange, supernatural nudge he could feel inside his mind. Aro's expression went from searching to delight. 

"Marvelous."

Peter arched and came so hard it hit the headboard. Aro licked at Peter's cum splashed chest before finding his own orgasm. 

Aro captured Peter's panting mouth once more before flopping over onto the other side of the bed. 

"Wow. Fuck. I've never ... That was - Wow."

Aro shushed him, running his fingers through Peter's mess of hair.

"You should sleep now."

Peter nodded. Sleeping seemed like a very, very good idea.

~*~

Peter watched Aro ... sleep? Was he sleeping? Do vampires actually sleep? Regardless, this one was motionless on the bed, eyes closed. Finally able to get a better look at him, he still possessed an otherworldly beauty despite the blood and other assorted bodily fluids smeared across his mouth and torso.

A mournful pain stabbed at Peter's heart, heat of shame running up the back of his neck. As crazy, fun, amazing as last night was, Peter knew what he had to do. Aro was still a vampire. He was unlike any he'd ever encountered before, but he'd made a promise.

With tears prickling his eyes, he pressed a button on the bedside table. The blackout curtains opened slowly. 

When the sunlight fell directly across Aro's face, he immediately flung his arm up to cover his eyes and hissed. 

"Darling, could you close the curtains? Your desert sun is far too bright."

Peter could only stare, a confusing sense of relief washed over him. This ... this wasn't normal. None of this was normal. As the sun settled across Aro's body, he began to sparkle. 

"You're - uh. Glittering?"

"Yes. Curtains, please."

"Right. Sorry."

When the curtains had once again closed and the sparkling had subsided, Aro lowered his arm and smiled up at Peter who was sitting dumfounded. 

"Ah. That's better."

"What was-?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

Aro's eyes raked over Peter's debauched body. Now that Peter could get a clear look at his red eyes, they were far milkier than he'd realized. Ancient eyes that betrayed the appearance of his body.

Aro stood, stretching as he said, "We both look a frightful mess," and retreated to the bathroom.

Peter continued to sit on the bed, listening to the sink's water running, trying to process everything that had happened over the last few hours. When that seemed to be an impossible task, he gingerly slid his shorts on and followed Aro into the bathroom.

Aro stood, nude, at the sink - Peter's toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Peter got half of a syllable out in complaint about that particular transgression before he choked on his words as their eyes met in the mirror. Aro spit toothpaste into the sink.

"You have a reflection."

"And you're stating the obvious this morning."

"What the fuck kind of vampire are you?"

Aro turned, attempting to look as regal as possible given the circumstances.

"I am Volturi."

Peter gasped.

"Oh, shit. I didn't think they were real."

Aro placed his hands on Peter's chest.

"I am very real."

"I would've had no chance if you'd attacked me."

"Absolutely none."

He closed the small gap between them, placing a gentle kiss to Peter's lips.

"You should get cleaned up."

Once Aro had retreated from the bathroom, Peter half-heartedly rubbed a wet hand across the dried blood on his face. He really wasn't ready to wash the evidence of the night away just yet. He stopped pretending to care about his appearance when he heard the quiet click of his front door. He sighed.

Aro was gone along with his clothes and the t-shirt Peter had been wearing. Would he store it away as a souvenir of his human conquest? Did he keep it so he could smell Peter while pleasuring himself? Did he-

Peter scrubbed a hand through his hair. Best not to speculate. In fact, best to tell himself, despite the physical evidence, that it was all just some fucked up dream. 

A fucked up dream he hoped he would have again soon.

"I need a drink."

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumblr](https://famousmortimer.tumblr.com/) with me.


End file.
